This invention relates to a wedge locking fastener assembly in which one set of wedging cams are carried on the flange of either a nut or the head of a bolt.
Fastener assemblies having cam wedge locking surfaces are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,263,727 to A. Herpolsheimer shows a fastener assembly that includes two lock washers having mating cam surfaces. My issued U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,545 shows a fastener assembly wherein two lock washers with mating cam surfaces are engaged between a nut and the workpiece.
Other U.S. patents showing wedge locking fasteners are Oldenkot U.S. Pat. No. 3,417,802; Enders U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,237; Hlinsky U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,449; Frieberg U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,752, and Ewing U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,190,423 and 5,314,279, usually characterized by the cams being carried on the two halves of a hexagonal head.